


For one good deed leads to another and one transgression to another

by likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Actor RPF, Inglourious Basterds RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Err, it's very embarrassing for me to have to point this out to you of all people… but you know you're not supposed to have sex during Yom Kippur, don't you?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	For one good deed leads to another and one transgression to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts), [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> Beta-read by **janiedean**. Thanks. :)

«Err, it's very embarrassing for me to have to point this out to you of all people… but you know you're not supposed to have sex during Yom Kippur, don't you?»

Eli stops his wandering hands and smirks. «We're not having sex, Christoph. We're just kissing and I'm touching you...»

Christoph rolls his eyes and tries to take Eli's hands off of his body. He fails. «And touching me will eventually lead to sex. You know that, don't you?»

It's Eli's turn to roll his eyes, now. «Yes, I _do_ know. But as long as it's a mutual hand-job it's not actually sex, so...»

He leaves his sentence unfinished and moves his left hand farther down. His fingers start playing with the waistband of Christoph’s briefs. With his right hand he cups his friend's jaw and leans down to kiss him.

Christoph sighs into the kiss, but kisses him back nonetheless, gripping Eli's muscular biceps and then moaning when the younger man rubs the palm of his hand against his already swollen crotch.

Eli smiles and repeats the action, probing Christoph's mouth with his tongue and revelling in the other man's gradual surrender to his ministrations. He likes him so much it hurts. He hopes a good hand-job will be enough to calm him down because, as horny as he can be, Yom Kippur has just started and he can't have sex during the holiest day of the Jewish calendar, no matter how much he'd like to fuck his friend through the mattress (or to be fucked through the mattress - as long as Christoph is involved it's all the same to him).

He grabs Christoph's cock through his underwear and gives it a gentle squeeze, enjoying the feeling of the other's body arching against his own. They keep kissing for a while, Eli's hand never leaving Christoph's crotch, and after a while Christoph moves down one of his hands to grab Eli's firm ass. Eli grunts and grinds against Christoph, his hard cock bumping against his friend's leg.

«I want to fuck you so badly...» he whispers, after breaking the kiss with an obscene squelchy sound. «So badly,» he moans, directly into Christoph's ear, making the other man shiver visibly.

«Stop it immediately, Eli. Or I won't be held responsible for my actions,» huffs Christoph, giving Eli's ass a good squeeze to reinforce his point.

«I like the sound of it...» retorts Eli, with a cheeky grin on his lips. Then he removes Christoph's briefs with a quick movement of his hand and glances down at his friend's exposed cock with a hungry look on his face.

«Does oral sex count as sex-sex?» he asks, licking his reddened lips - Christoph's beard has certainly given him a beard burn. «I don't think so...»

Christoph sighs loudly. «Oh my, at this point we could as well have sex, since what we've done so far defies the entire concept of "abstinence". But since it's not mine to decide what's best suited for Yom Kippur, do whatever you want. You want to suck me off? I'll be gladly sucked off. But then avoid going on a guilty trip tomorrow's morning, please.»

«Is that a yes?» asks Eli, smiling one of his heartwarming, ice-melting and knee-buckling smiles. Christoph just nods, unable to say no to Eli's happy face.

Eli's smile gets even bigger and then he literally dives down, encircling Christoph's cock with his still smiling lips. Best. Yom Kippur. Ever, he establishes.


End file.
